Various pieces of information about the use and performance of a telecommunication network may be collected. Network components may record various performance indicators and transmit information to a server where the performance indicators may be analyzed and used in network optimization and design. For example, network optimization may involve predicting future demand based on past results, evaluating the capacity of equipment and facilities, and providing the correct amount of capacity in the proper configuration, in time to meet service objectives. Since virtually every element of a telecommunications system is subject to failure or overload, effective testing, monitoring, control, and maintenance is essential to obtain an acceptable level of performance. In this manner, the server analyzing network resources is able to determine the amounts of usage of various network resources by all subscribers. However, the server is unable to determine how much of the networking resources are attributed to individual subscribers.
Separate systems and procedures may analyze individual usage, for example, for billing or the like. Information about the use of the telecommunication network by particular subscribers may also be collected and provided to a server. The information about the amount of data used by a subscriber and the amount of time the subscriber uses the telecommunication network may be recorded and used to determine how much to bill the subscriber for telecommunications services. In this manner, the amount of data an individual subscriber transmits or receives over the telecommunication network or the amount of time that the subscriber uses the telecommunication network may be determined. However, this type of usage information is typically based on communications to/from the user' premises or device and thus is not associated with the network resources needed or consumed to provide such individual service. As a result, the server analyzing individual user data is unable to determine the amount of network resources of a particular network component used by a subscriber or the particular subscriber's/user's device.
Hence a need exists for determining how much of a specific network component's resources can be attributed to a particular subscriber.